DESCRIPTION (from the application): The Stanford Postgraduate Training Program in Cutaneous Biology provides synergistic research interactions between cutting-edge basic science and important clinical problems in dermatology. The PI, Dr. Hanawalt, with 17 years experience directing a graduate program and training grant in biophysics/molecular and cell biology, and his collaborations over many years within the Dermatology Department have exemplified this synergism. A major difference in the program from previous years are the new laboratories in the Department of Dermatology under the direction of an expanded list of faculty members (Herron, Hoeffler, Khavari, Kim, Lane, Marinkovich, McGuire, and Swetter), thereby strengthening the core interest in cutaneous biology. Our program continues the tradition of including senior faculty with international reputations in their respective fields including the former Chairman of Biological Sciences (Hanawalt), and the Chairman of Molecular and Cellular Physiology (Nelson), Pathology (Furthmayr, Smoller), Microbiology and Immunology (McDevitt, Davis), and Pediatncs (Lane). Research training opportunities include the molecular biology of DNA repair; photobiology of DNA; biochemistry and molecular biology of the basement membrane, matrix and matrix metalloproteases; growth and cell biologic phenotypes of keratinocytes, endothelial cells and fibroblasts; stem cell biology; cytokines; basic immunology, including T-cell molecular biology and immune response mechanisms; angiogenesis and carcinogenesis; experimental pathology; hereditary and autoimmune blistering disorders of the skin; and basic developmental biology of human fetal skin. M.D. candidates, who plan careers in investigative dermatology requiring extensive backgrounds in basic laboratory science, or Ph.D. candidates pursuing research in skin biology in an integrative environment including clinical aspects, are encouraged to apply. We propose support for 5 trainees, two first year and three third year. Recruitment of trainees is highly selective, based on academic record, letters of evaluation, a strong foundation in clinical dermatology and/or basic science, and publication record. We will draw on the experience of the previous PI and current co-PI, Dr. Eugene Bauer, and upon the current Advisory Board: Hanawalt, Ph.D., Nelson, Ph.D, Furthmayer, M.D., and Lane, M.D., who are also responsible for trainee selection. Trainees present research seminars in the weekly training program meeting and also to the Residency Program, facilitating monitoring of research progress, and enriching the experience of all trainees. Our trainees have access to the best available research facilities in well-equipped laboratories.